Tale of Two Houses
by Bess3
Summary: READ IT! you won't be disappointed(Draco-OC)-We don't attract what we want, but who we are- Stella's life was crazy enough before Draco. Whats holding her back? Is it because she doesn't want him, or she shouldn't want him?
1. And so it began

Hey there! This is my first Fan Fiction ever so please give it a go! I know there is not much here but there is plenty more to come, if you review.  
  
Disclaimers- don't own Harry Potter and gang.J.K got first dibs on them, but I do own Stella, Bri and Jim.also any other unfamiliar characters that aren't in the Harry Potter series. I don't mind if you use these characters, but please notify me ahead of time. Thanks!  
  
FYI- I decided to make Blaise Zambini a boy in my story, I feel it added more to the plot.  
  
~Forbidden Desires~  
  
"OK OK!" cried Stella "So I find him somewhat attractive, that doesn't necessarily count for anything." Stella explained to her friends  
  
It was nearly 8:00 and starting to get dark. Since it was still September it didn't get dark as early, and the sky was still in the phase of holding on to the very last traces of light. Stella and her friends would a few times a week, sit on the lawn by the lake and just talk. Most of the time their talk would consist of boys, hair, how horrible homework was and so on. It was never anything important, but the three girls looked forward to just relaxing and hanging out. It was an escape from the drama in their lives, and trust me when you have friends like Harry potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley, there was most likely some big adventure waiting to happen.  
  
"All I'm saying is he's handsome, smart, funny, great at quidditch, sweet AND interested...but your right Stella what am I saying? You could do soooo much better" Ginny teased her friend.  
  
"I know he's a great guy, there's just nothing there, and I don't know why" Stella reasoned. It was true, Blake Caruso was everything a girl could want, and one of her best friends so why didn't she feel anything?  
  
"Well there is no use in worrying about it now, the Halloween ball is three weeks away, Stella will have plenty of time by then to figure things out" Bri ( br-ee) added. Stella gave her a thank you smile and they quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Speaking of the dance I still haven't found a dress yet." Ginny complained "Maybe we could all go shopping for them this weekend at Hogsmead, ya up for it?"  
  
"Yeah sure sounds good, but right now I still have a potions essay that I am clueless on that has to be turned in tomorrow, so I gotta get heading back." Stella said regretting that she delayed her homework that was given to her two nights ago; it was going to be a long night.  
  
"Yeah ok your right, its gonna get dark soon anyway" Ginny said, and they picked up there stuff and started their walk up towards the castle.  
  
The trio stopped when they reached the landing. "See ya in the morning" Bri and Stella said to Ginny, and the two of them made their way to the Ravenclaw common room.  
  
They mumbled "paddlefoot" to the portrait and went in to find about 3 other students sprawled about the furniture doing the last of their homework. Stella plopped into the nearest chair and sat thoughtfully for a moment, trying to prevent the inevitable potions essay.  
  
Just then Blake Caruso came walking down from the boys dormitory. "hey guys " He said "whats up, I couldn't find you guys after dinner, I was meaning to tell you something Stella."  
  
Stella stood up and held her breath trying to act as normal as possible, hoping that this wasn't going where she thought it was going to be. God why? Why did these things have to happen? All it did was make her uncomfortable around one of the people who she was always perfectly calm and happy with. She wasn't even sure what she thought about what Ginny had told her yet. 'please please don't bring up the dance!'  
  
He went on" I was thinking it would be good to have our first practice tomorrow and I arranged for us to have the pitch " he said mater a factly. "We have the chance to be excellent this year with all these new great players, but we still have a lot of drills to go through and plays to set, maybe if we start practicing more, we can turn this team around and actually win the cup this year." Blake said getting more enthusiastic as he went.  
  
Stella gratefully exhaled and smiled at her friend. He was their new team captain, quidditch was so important to him, it was just amusing to see him get all worked up. She studied his raven curly locks that were long enough to reach just above his eyes and covered the tops of his ears. His dark brown eyes sometimes seemed almost black but held so much warmth and energy. No one dared pretend that he was not striking, for even the slytherin girls would turn their heads when he walked by. The funny thing was he was not aware of his position as the most handsome ravenclaw what so ever, he was just himself, telling jokes and making fun of everything.  
  
The more she thought about him Stella could find no reason why she didn't feel anything but complete friendship towards him, unlike all of the girls in her dormitory. 'well its not like he feels anything towards me anyways, that's apparent now, he's always just been a great friend and nothing more, Ginny must have been confused'  
  
After she was finished debating her emotions in her head she realized Bri and Blake were looking at her waiting for an answer "oh..u-uh Sounds good to me, what time? She stammered.  
  
"5 to 7, god...." he discarded his friends weird behavior and went on "I can't believe it's the season has started again" He paused. Stella figured he was probably thinking of some new genius play in his head  
  
"Well then..I'm gonna head up to the room, I'll see ya" Bri said and went up the stairs, but not before giving Stella a questioning yet knowing look out of the corner of her eye. Stella pretended that she hadn't seen it.  
  
"ok I'll be up later, I have to finish my homework" she called after her, then turned back to Blake sighing "Well I guess I'll be getting on that, so goodnight, see you at breakfast."  
  
"night Stellaloo" He gave her one of his classic affectionate smiles and headed up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Morning came way too early and Stella was the last one out of bed. The other girls were already out of the shower and primping for the day. 'not good...must sleep' She drearily thought as she lifted her covers and slid out of bed.  
  
"whoaw looks like you came up late last night." Bri said as she turned to her , giving the best sly smile she could muster, which was pretty pathetic. Stella just rolled her eyes "Yeah me and the potions text book really go it on!" mumbled sarcastically and made her way to the shower.  
  
After drying her long blond hair and applying a very basic amount of makeup Stella threw on her robes and hurried down to breakfast with a few of the girls.  
  
Most of the students were already there. Some were eating, some laughing, other looked how she felt...eyes half open and ready to fall into their food. On her way to the table Stella glanced over at the Slytherin section. Her gaze immediately fell on the famous trio, and no she didn't mean the dream team.  
  
Draco Malfoy, Jim Cooper, and Blaise Zambini sat at the far end of the table looking cool and confident as ever. Several girls, correction, many girls made sure to get a seat close by in hopes of one of the three needing anything, or maybe if they were extremely lucky perhaps say a word or two directed at them.  
  
They were a hard, ignorant and an impossible bunch, and all three were arguably the most popular in the school, not including Harry, because of their attractiveness and bad boy persona. But for Stella there was just something about Draco that made her gaze stay on him. The way his silver blonde hair was disheveled every which way, but didn't look messy, his eyes that held every pent up emotion if you looked at them right. His body was built and strong, but not muscles bulging out of his shirt, which she found annoying.  
  
Draco shifted his head and for a second started at Stella, immediately making her look away and walk faster  
  
She headed towards the Gryffindor table to say hello to Ginny, Harry, and everyone and told the other girls that she would be there in a moment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco sat confused and stared at the place Stella had been. Was he to believe that she was actually checking him out? That was unusual. Well it wasn't unusual for girls to check him out, but Stella? Stella seemed to act as if she despised him and rolled her eyes if he smirked or acknowledged her.  
  
Well well this was interesting indeed. He might just have to be on Stella look out from now on. Which would be quite a bearable task, for she was very pleasing the eyes. Her golden blonde hair and blue eyes that were, if not directed at him, always smiling and bright. No he wouldn't mind keeping an eye on her at all.  
  
WAIT! What? Noooo he had to stop these thoughts, if he ever tried anything with her he would be dead for sure!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ why would Draco be dead? Review to find out!  
  
ok that's all you get for now, let me know what you think so far. Suggestions and ideas are totally appreciated so just tell me if you have any.  
  
NOW PLEAE REVIEW! Thanks  
  
XOXO beth 


	2. A very strange Day

Ok new Chapter! I'm a little sad about the lack of reviewers, but I guess its only been one day sooo I should have expected it. Well I hope you like this one, its longer and the plot starts to really take shape, even if maybe you don't understand it now.  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
Stella sat in Defense of the Dark Arts trying to look as though she was hearing everything her professor was saying, but her eyes were getting heavier as he went on to explain their next assignment.  
  
Amy Darrow sat next to her doodling in her notebook. "well at least I'm not the only one bored out of my mind' Stella reasoned. Her mind began to replay the events earlier that day.  
  
At breakfast, she had talked with Harry, Ginny and Ron for a while about Quidditch, each trying to get as much inside information on the other team, as well as complain about rthe unfairness of Snape scheduling Sytherin practices right over everyone else's to ensure they had the best time slot.  
  
Ginny had given up her spot as seeker, saying how she would much rather be a chaser anyway, much to Harry's delight.  
  
After she had hung out with them for a bit she made her way to the Ravenclaw table. Stella always wondered what it was about her that hadn't made her a Griffendor. Not that she didn't like being Ravenclaw, but she seemed to hold a lot of the same characteristics as her friends in the other house. She sat with the other six years and Blake, a seventh year, and had finished breakfast.  
  
Stella was just recalling the minor details in her mind when another event of the morning caught up with her. Draco. Why had he looked at her like that? And what was most unnerving, why did she care? She would never admit to it, but she along with every girl, had always thought of him as the most attractive guy in the school.  
  
"Too bad he's such a prat" she commented  
  
Wait, had she just said that out loud?  
  
The answer was obvious when the kids sitting near her looked around at stared at her with puzzled expressions. Stella gave a week smile and sank into her chair. 'Great! Just great! Could this day get any worse?'  
  
Ginny giggled at her friend. "Who in the world are you talking about?" she whispered  
  
"Um nothing I was just trying to bring some entertainment into the class before I and everyone else die of complete boredom" She lamely recovered, but Ginny didn't buy it.  
  
The Next twenty minutes went by, slowly, and Stella hastily tried to make her way out the door with the other sixth year Ravenclaws and Griffendors, when professor Lockmen called her. "Excuse me, Stella? Could I just have a word with you?"  
  
She sighed, told Ginny she would meet her later, and made her way over to the desk. "uhhh yes professor?" She asked humbly. The rest of the class had departed, and she was left alone.  
  
"Yes well Stella I've been meaning to talk to you about your last report you handed in.." Ooh she knew where this was going. "I can tell that you have outstanding potential, I can see it in the way you answer questions in class, by what you to say in your essays, but what is getting me is it seems as though your not putting very much time into it." He stated bluntly.  
  
It was true. She rarely made time to sit and really work on her DDA homework. It wasn't that she didn't like the subject, or that it didn't interest her..but the work just wasn't challenging to her. It seemed pointless to waste time working on and looking up stuff she already knew, so she just didn't bother.  
  
"I'm concerned about you, I know what your capable of.." After a pause with no response he continued, "Stella, do you have anything to say?" She took a breath. "Well sir, its kinda hard to explain, but I just don't find it that interesting. I mean I love the subject, I really do.but I know everything we are going over already, and well sir I know I should be working harder.."  
  
He cut her off. "That's it! I might have thought as much, I could tell there was more to it then you just not putting up the effort. What do you think about moving up to seventh year DDA this year? It might just do the trick and challenge you more! " He seemed so thrilled that he had come up with the idea.  
  
"Actually that sounds like it might be a plan!" Stella said trying to match his enthusiasm, not quite sure why it was so exciting, but going along with it anyway.  
  
He was thinking for a minute, and Stella took this opportunity to look around the room, there was a beautiful snow globe on his desk with the city of London and a little tiny witch circling the clock tower. Stella reached to touch it, but the minute her hand came in contact with it she felt a surge of force shoot into her.  
  
She could see a store.  
  
No, correction she was in the store.  
  
Life was going on around her as if she wasn't even there. There was a sign, she couldn't get a good look at it but it said Coldger's.something.  
  
A red rug in the center and shelves with books everywhere she could see.  
  
All of the sudden there was smoke. A lot of smoke coming from a back room.  
  
Then it got very hot and flame shot up all around.  
  
Just as quickly as the scene had entered her mind, it left. Stella was on the ground shaking and holding her head, which had begun to throb.  
  
"Stella!" Professor Lockman had cried "Stella are you ok?" He bent down to help her up with a very concerned look on his face. "whaaawhat? Oh yes fine, I'm fine." She stammered and scrambled to her feet. He didn't look convinced, and looked at what was in her hand.  
  
"What's that you got there?" he asked taking it from her hand "Ahh I just bought this in Hogsmead the other day." He resumed his concern "did something happen when you touched it?" He questioned wondering what could have caused his student to collapse on the ground.  
  
"No no, just felt a little dizzy is all, honest. I think I might visit the hospital wing, I haven't been feeling well lately" The lie rolling off her tongue effortlessly, and hoping he wouldn't ask her any more questions. She really didn't feel like explaining what she had just seen when she herself didn't understand it.  
  
Besides Professor Lockman was one of those people who meant well, but were actually quite annoying when they got all worked up. He sighed "ok well if your sure..." he took another look at her and continued "if you would like to switch classes then come and see me on Thursday and we can set it up, but sleep on it and let me know ok?"  
  
"Ok thanks a lot professor" Stella smiled and quickly made her way up to her dormitory. She needed to lye down. This day kept getting stranger by the minute. What was that place she saw, and why was it in her head!  
  
She was pondering this and not really watching where she was walking when she hit something rock hard that had sent her sprawled on the floor.for then second time in less than a hour.  
  
'Ok enough with me on the floor!' she though annoyed at whatever has caused it this time. To her surprise she looked up to see Draco Malfoy staring directly down at her.  
  
"Look what we have here" he sneered.  
  
She half expected him to yell at her, half to just walk over her without a word, which was why when he bent down to help her up she was dumfounded. Warily she took his offer.  
  
He effortlessly lifted her up so that she was standing inches away from him. Her breathing became short as she just gazed up at him.  
  
He just smirked, aware of the position they were in "You might want to look wear your going, you know, although..."leaning in closer "if you didn't, we wouldn't get the pleasure of spending this quality time together now would we?" he said sarcastically.  
  
She pushed away "Sod off Malfoy! Aren't you late for a date with another one of your whores?"  
  
"Now now, no need to get touchy, you could at least say thank you to your rescuer."  
  
"I don't need your help Malfoy, and this wouldn't have happened if you knew where you were going" She shot back at him.  
  
Draco was amused 'wasn't she the one who ran into him? Whatever, let he have her way.'  
  
"Either way you owe me, big time." He said knowing he would get an argument, but encouraged it nonetheless, he was enjoying this.  
  
Stella sighed, she just wanted to get back to the lounge. "What do you want?"  
  
He was surprised it had been that easy, but continued "Hmmm well meet me in the library say about. 9 to find out." He really had no idea what he had planned but he had to think of something fast. Draco just wanted to spend some time with her.she intrigued him immensely. The weird thing was he didn't know why..all he knew was she shouldn't.  
  
She stood there thinking it over and finally just rolled her eyes "yeah fine whatever"  
  
"Right then see you at 9" he winked, and moved past her down the hallway.  
  
Stella was so taken aback by the conversation, where it had started and then how it ended. 'What am I getting myself into?' she wondered and started toward the Ravenclaw lounge. With all that had happened today, she couldn't be too surprised. "Merlin what is going on!" she muttered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, yo Draco wait up" Jim Cooper called from behind him. He had blonde semi shaggy hair and was a little taller and leaner than Draco. Jim was jogging to catch up to his friend  
  
"Yeah?" Draco stopped for him.  
  
"Whats going on I haven't really seen you lately, your looking pretty out of it." He said, but with joking concern on his face. Of course he knew Draco could more than take care of himself. He did it to annoy him.  
  
Draco shook his head "yeah well your not looking so hot either" then he smirked "what's this I hear about you and Ashlee Jones?" he interrogated lightly.  
  
It was Jim's turn to smirk "ahh you know, just doing my thing, sweet kid that one." Jim cooper went through girls like a baby goes through dippers. Draco and Blaise had plenty their share of girls, but he couldn't see how Jim could switch them all the time and not get completely confused. It seemed annoying to Draco.  
  
They started walking towards the dinning hall. Draco quickly went back to his previous thoughts he was having before Jim had spotted him. Stella.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blake was lounging in the common room when Stella arrived. He was accompanied by a few fifth year girls all giggling at his story.  
  
"Oh no please don't tell me I'm missing the time you got caught sneaking into the kitchen and got hexed into a monkey!" Stella said in a mocking tone.  
  
They all looked to see who had said it, Blake smiled and started to comment when one of the girls squealed "Oh my Gooooosh! You were a monkey!"  
  
Stella shook her head and told him she'd see him later, but Blake seemed eager to escape all the attention and asked if he could take a walk with her. The girls eyedher enviously.  
  
"Sure, I don't have much homework to do anyway" she replied, pleased by girls reaction.  
  
Once they were out in the halls Blake thanked her continuously. "Seriously if you hadn't of showed up when you did I might have tied my own noose."  
  
She laughed "whatever, you like the fact that they actually find you amusing"  
  
"You find me funny too!" he shot at her giving her a cocky smile.  
  
"Do not!" she attempted to keep a strait face.  
  
"You're laughing now!"  
  
Stella gave up and they both started to laugh. They spent the next twenty minutes just walk to who knows where when she noticed they had walked around this corridor 3 times.  
  
"Ok Blake we have been walking in circles, I think that might just be a sign for us to head back."  
  
"No not yet, lets go out for some fresh air first, and then we'll go back I promise" He was having a good time and didn't want it to end.  
  
"Well.." Stella paused and thought about it for a few seconds, "oooh what the heck"  
  
Once outside they walked on the path that headed for the Green House.  
  
"So I might move up to seventh year Defence of Dark Arts" she said casually making conversation.  
  
Blake on the other hand thought it was a big deal "What! Really? That would be great, we would actually have a class together."  
  
"Yeah, I don't know what I'm going to do yet"  
  
"Stella you're just as good if not better than everyone in that class, don't be foolish, you have to! Just give it a try and if it doesn't work out..., which won't happen because I'll help you" he added "then you can talk to Mr. Lockman and he will move you back down."  
  
She considered it. He did make a lot of sence, but the last thing she wanted was to bite off more than she could chew.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders and smiled at him "I guess it couldn't hurt to try"  
  
His face brightend "Damn right!" and gave her a fake punch.  
  
"oh yeah, I was meaning to tell you about something" Stella started remembering the incident with the snow globe.  
  
"Shoot" he said encouraging her to go on.  
  
"well I was just talking to Mr. Lock man about moving up and I touched this globe on his desk and I don't know how to describe it. I felt this energy go through me and I saw this vision of a store and flames." She closed her eyes hoping to picture it as vividly as it was earlier in her mind.  
  
"I saw a sign and it said something like Coldgers...Cogans, I don't remember. Then I opened my eyes and I was on the floor." She finished unsure of her friend's reaction.  
  
He just looked back at her for a few moments before saying " You should tell Harry about this. It might not be anything at all but he's had something like that before I've heard, and you should see what he thinks, there might be something going on that you should know about." Still intently studying her as if to inspect her, making sure she showed no signs of being hurt, or in danger.  
  
"Blake its not that big of a deal. Harry doesn't need to be bothered with this. I was just asking you what you thought about it." Stella told him earnestly, she hated for him to look at her like that. As if she were some lost puppy who needed a protector.  
  
"It is a big deal Stella! What if it means something? What if someone is in danger, or worse you!" he both of his hands on her shoulders and was shaking her lightly trying to knock some sense into her.  
  
She backed up. "I appreciate your concern, but I'm not a little girl."  
  
"Well your acting like one! Be sensible and tell a teacher, Harry, someone!" He shot back earnestly.  
  
"Look I can take care of myself. I told you because I thought I had your confidence and you would want to know because friends share things! I didn't want you to act as if I am some stupid child who would get her self into trouble and screw up" She gave him an icy glare "Good night, and I don't need a chaperone to walk me back thanks" Then turned her heel trying to ignore the hurt look on his face and walked briskly across the lawn to the castle.  
  
"Stella!" He called after her, but she wasn't stopping. If there was one word to describe her it was stubborn.  
  
She was over reacting and she knew it, but couldn't stand the way he had looked at her just then. Like she naive and helpless without him. She knew he was trying to protect her, but from what! There was nothing he needed to be a hero for. It was just a dumb daydream, and made a mental note not to tell anyone else about it. It would only turn out the same way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok please of please just review! EVEN IF ITS NEGGATIVE! It takes two seconds! LoL ok hopefully I will update soon!  
  
XOXO beth 


	3. A deal?

Ok here is another one!  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
It was ten past 9 and Stella knew he would be waiting. She had purposely taken her time and took the long way to the library.  
  
She didn't like to follow orders from a Slytherin, but she was too frightened do anything else, so being ten minutes late was the best she could do.  
  
She walked in and made her way to the back section. Draco was seated and the end seat, leaning on the back two legs with his feet up on the table and a book in his lap.  
  
"Your late." He said without looking up.  
  
"My deepest apologies on mighty one" she snickered.  
  
He sat up right and slammed to book on the table. His eyes turned a shade of steel gray.  
  
If I take time out of my day to send time with the likes of you, then you sure as hell better be here when I tell you to be here!" he bellowed  
  
'Mental note to self: don't try and be cute.never be later for Malfoy' Stella silently thought. He was so unpredictable and dangerous, that she would really rather not set off his temper. Although she was quite nervous, she hid it well.  
  
"Look Malfoy, you're the one who asked me to meet you, not the other way around. So don't act like I'm wasting your precious time. What is it you want from me so I can be on my way?"  
  
For a moment they just locked eyes. He was testing her. In actuality he had nowhere to be. It was either this or the common room with his groupies hanging on his arm.  
  
He wanted to see how she would react, if she was the type of girl to shy off and do whatever he said, or stick up for herself. He wasn't surprised at her reaction though, she was his (not Draco's) sister and all, even if nobody talked about it.  
  
She broke away from his gaze, looking around awkwardly.  
  
"Sit" and he motioned to a seat next him.  
  
Stella casually sat down as if it weren't out of the ordinary to be this close to a Malfoy. A family she was told to despise every since the first day of school. But Stella hadn't labeled him as evil like everyone else. Stella knew what it meant to be thought of certain way because of your family, yes that she knew all about.  
  
Perhaps that's why she didn't object to his offer to meeting in the library. She wanted to know if everything she heard about him was true.  
  
"Ok," Draco drawled. "here's the deal. I had a lot of homework tonight and I don't have time to finish it all not to mention I need to write an essay on the history of fashion in the magic world." Stella tried hard to suppress a giggle. "History of fashion? Why I didn't know you were into that kind of thing Malfoy." She teased  
  
"I was absent a few days ago and when I came back the class had started an assignment with partners and the only person with out one was that idiot Sandra Betrick. Hence this lame ass topic." He painfully uttered.  
  
" I need a girls help and there is no way I'm doing this with Betrick." He continued and cringed at the girls name.  
  
"Well there is always Pansy.as I recall you two are very close" Stella suggested.  
  
"Please don't flatter yourself into thinking that you know everything about my personal life. I wouldn't work with Pansy if my life depended on it." He continued. "When I ran into you this morning I thought well you're a girl and you wear clothes."  
  
"Way to put two and two together, you should really looking into being an investigator" Stella interrupted.  
  
Draco discarded her sassy tone. "Look if I don't do well on this project then I fail the class. All you have to do is help me a few nights this week, and then we'll call it even."  
  
"Even? I don't owe you anything, I simply agreed to meet you because I wanted to see what lame chore you could possibly think I would do"  
  
She said really irritated that he thought he could just give her instructions and that she would just drop everything for him because he was so goddamn good looking  
  
"And now that I know what it is, I will be one my way thanks. She started to stand up and added "Good luck in summer school."  
  
Draco grabbed her wrist."what do you want?" he asked his teeth clenched his eyes narrow.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"What do want?" he repeated and pronounced every syllable as if she had trouble hearing.  
  
She understood what he meant, and was about to just say something nasty in return and leave when it hit her. 'Draco needs me.' She smiled 'I could definitely work this to my advantage'  
  
He saw her wheels turning and face change from annoyed to pleased.  
  
"I'm not just going to waste this Malfoy. If I do this, then when ever I decide what I want and I tell you must do it." Stella bargained.  
  
Draco just stayed in his position looking her over. 'Whatever she thinks up of it can't be that bad, and I would rather summit myself to a stupid request then have to explain to father that I failed History of Magic.' He finally came to the conclusion that he would do it.  
  
"One favor, and one only." He told her after the long pause.  
  
"Deal" She smiled a very devious smile that made him wonder just what he was getting himself into.  
  
"Here, same place, same time tomorrow." And let go of her wrist and started walking to the door. "And this time don't be late" he called over his shoulder.  
  
On the way back to his dorm he thought about the way she had cleverly gotten away with what she wanted, and had kept her cool.  
  
'Yes she is defiantly a Cooper'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jim pulled away.  
  
"Please don't stop" Ashlee Jones moaned.  
  
Jim didn't want to stop, in fact that was the least thing he wanted to do.but he couldn't just give the girl the satisfaction of having Jim Cooper after only a few days. -Always leave them wanting more- that was his motto.  
  
And it always worked. He would go as far as he thought a girl deserved, and then leave. It was what he was known for. Its not that he never went all the way, but for some reason he didn't want to.  
  
Girls always assumed that it was just them that he didn't have sex with, that they weren't his type or good enough, and were too humiliated to admit it.so everyone went on believing the masquerade that was Jim Cooper.  
  
"I have to go, this is just not what I thought it was going to be." He explained. "Its not you its me, (he tried to be as polite as possible, even if he was toying with girls emotions, he didn't want to be the cause of some girly break down) there just isn't any chemistry between us, you'll have better luck next time."  
  
Then he walked out of his room, leaving a hurt and confused Ashlee Jones behind. He ran his fingers threw his golden blonde hair and walked down the stairs.  
  
He would give her time to collect her thoughts, change and leave.  
  
Sometimes there would be a feeling of guilt, but he always pushed it away. 'Its not my fault that I don't feel anything for these girls, I'm just having a little fun, and since when was that a crime?' He reasoned with him self. But something was missing and he knew it.  
  
A big thank you to Damnfinedraco, (lol nice name) you were my first reviewer and I hope you keep reading!  
  
As for the rest of you come on it takes two seconds!  
  
XOXO beth 


	4. Ginny's suprise

Chapter 4  
  
Stella was walking to the Charms classroom when she heard Ginny call her name. As she turned she could see the attractive red head dodging students and hurrying towards her.  
  
After she waited for her to reach her and catch her breath, she asked "What's up Ginny? Why the mad rush?"  
  
Stella really wasn't in the mood for being late to class and receiving another detention, but figured if her friend had gone through all the trouble to track her down, that she should hear what she had to say.  
  
"Well I wanted to ask if you were busy tonight, because I really think we should have another meeting." Ginny said in a way that made Stella deduce something was going on.  
  
"What is it Gin?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
She just smiled and said "Well that's what the meetings for!" as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Okk..(still unsure if she wanted to know what was going on) but I have to be somewhere at 9, so how bout we meet at 8:30?" Stella asked  
  
"Why, where do you have to be at 9?" Ginny asked her curiously.  
  
She paused for a moment. "Oh well you see...I have this detention, and uh its at 9"  
  
'yes good one, way to come up with an excuse' Stella patted herself on the back. She wasn't sure what made her lie, but she just didn't feel right telling her friends. It didn't make any since for her to be helping a Malfoy, especially when they didn't even like each other.  
  
"You have a detention at 9?"  
  
It was an innocent question, but Stella felt like she was being interrogated and that somehow Ginny found out. 'but she couldn't know. Could she?' "Yea it's at 9, haven't you ever heard of a detention at 9 before?!" she asked defensively.  
  
Well Ginny hadn't, but for some reason this topic was bothering Stella so she let it drop. "8:30 is fine, I'll see ya there ok?"  
  
"Yea ok see ya Ginny." Stella replied feeling uncomfortable at being so..well at being so uncomfortable, and then began to take off in the direction of Charms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bri and Stella were sitting and talking about pointless gossip when Ginny came bouncing over.  
  
"Hey guys!" she called as she was making her way to the spot where Bri and Stella were.  
  
"Hey" they called back, and faced her, eager to hear what she had to say.  
  
"Haha stop looking at me like that! Its not that important. I just wanted for us all to meet and talk because life has been pretty busy lately." She said talking a seat.  
  
Their enthusiastic faces fell.  
  
"Ok ok! Fine, I really just wanted to ask you a question Stella."  
  
Stella was surprised. "What's on your mind Gin?"  
  
Ginny took a deep breath "Well" she began "I know this is not something you were expecting..but well you know the dance is coming up and I wanted to go with this guy, but I would need your approval first."  
  
Stella was confused. "Ginny you know you don't need my permission to go with a guy!" She laughed "You don't care who Ron tells you to date so why should my opinion matter?"  
  
Ginny started to turn a bit pink. "Well because it's uhh..its Jim Cooper." she confessed hesitantly.  
  
'That's funny' Stella thought 'I can't think of any Jims in Hogwarts besides..wait did she say Cooper? HER Jim Cooper??  
  
"My brother?!" Stella blared out.  
  
Ginny nodded meekly.  
  
Stella just starred at her, while Bri gasped.  
  
The leaves were blowing all around them, the sun was almost completely out of sight, students were laughing and chasing one another, but she didn't pay them one bit of attention. All Stella could do was stare dumbfounded at the youngest Weasley.  
  
Finally, recomposing from her utter shock, as calmly as she could she asked "Ginny, this is Jim Cooper we're talking about. You do know that don't you?"  
  
"Uh yes, I was aware that was his name Stella." Was her reply.  
  
Bri joined in "Ginny, Cooper uses girls, he torments Harry, Hermionie, and your brother all the time, he doesn't even pay any attention to us.."  
  
"And he's a Slytherin!" Stella practically yelled. Although she knew how hypocritical she was being. How could she not tell her friends that she was meeting Draco Malfoy, the chief of them all, and yet she acted like Ginny being interested someone from the same house was insane? Well the fact that, that someone was her brother didn't help much.  
  
Stella had come from a rich family. It was the type of lifestyle where you had the best of everything, or you didn't have it at all. He father and mother were supporters of the Dark Lord, and had always pushed their children to do the same.  
  
When they were young she couldn't recall the deatheater beliefs being forced in her mind too much, but remembered it as a happy time in her life. Stella and Jim would always do everything together and were as close as any brother and sister could be, but when he had turned eleven Jim chose to follow in the path his parents had set out for him, after all it was a promise to the family inheritance and a life of luxury. Stella on the other hand, tried hard to be the daughter her parents wanted, but just couldn't find it in herself to hate people because they were different, or not "pure blooded". In her mind people were people.  
  
So when time came for her to go to Hogwarts she decided to go off on her own. It was thought obvious that she would be sorted into Slytherin like her brother had been a year before. So everyone, her family included were shocked to hear it shout out "Ravenclaw!"  
  
The first year was hard for Stella to take. Her brother, once her best friend, didn't want to be seen with her. She had disgraced their family, and he was told that if he associated with her it would jeopardize his future. Over time it became an accepted thing. Everyone knew about the Coopers, but acted like they weren't even related. They would pass by each other in the halls with only a glance and sometimes a small nod. Little did she know, a threat had been made by Jim to all of the Slytherins warning that if any of them harassed, or bothered Stella in anyway then they would have to "watch their backs", so while they would taunt and tease other houses they would remain civil to Stella.  
  
Her friends hadn't treated her any different, and knew Stella wasn't at all like her family. But if she really moved past it why would she feel this pain and emptiness inside? So most of the time she would push it from her mind, and try not to think about her family.  
  
Returning her thoughts to her friends, she suddenly had a change of heart.  
  
"Ginny, if you want to go with him.." Taking a deep breath "I'm not going to stop you"  
  
Ginny's worried expression switched to relieved and she hugged her friend.  
  
"May I ask why him though?" Stella wondered pulling away from the embrace.  
  
"Yea you don't even know him." Bri stated.  
  
"Well to tell you guys the truth ever since I got over Harry I've had this thing for him. I know he can be a total prat, I don't know that might be what attacks me to him, but I am" She tried to explain.  
  
"Not following" Bri said with her face tilted to the side.  
  
For some reason Stella seemed to know what she meant. It was like the fact that he was so untamable made her want to be the one to tame him. Because no girl could get inside him enough to really know him, she wanted to see the real him. Because everyone categorized him as an uncaring bad boy she wanted to prove them wrong. It reminded her a little about how she felt towards Draco. 'Malfoy! I mean Malfoy, and no Ginny is attracted to Jim, unlike me!' she corrected herself.  
  
"I think I know what your saying Ginny. But how are you going to get him to ask you? Its not like you exactly hang out with him that much." Stella reasoned  
  
Ginny just gave her a shy, puppy dog look, like she was depending on her for a bone.  
  
"Qhhhh no you have got to be kidding me! I don't even talk to him. How in God's name am I supposed to get him to ask you on a date?!!?"  
  
"Well I don't know.. you could try and see if he has a date yet, and if not, if hes looking for one..." Ginny was trying to sound as if it would be easy but was failing miserably.  
  
'Draco does owe me a favor' Stella suddenly remembered. 'I could some how get him to convince Jim to ask Ginny to the dance" He mind began to plan out what she would say and do.  
  
"Whats going through that little mind of yours missy?" Ginny asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing you need to be concerned with, but I think I might know of a way to make this work." She smiled at Ginny. She was still freaked out a little by her friend having a thing for her brother, but it was too late now.  
  
"Thank you thank you thank you!" and she pulled Stella into yet another hug.  
  
"Ok ok, no problem. Gin? You can let go now." Ginny pulled away and started laughing.  
  
Stella turned and looked at Bri who was sitting there looking down at her hands as if she were debating something. "What's up with you Bri? Your being rather quiet."  
  
Her head snapped up to look at her. "huh? Oh yea that's great Stella"  
  
"Bri I asked if you were ok." Stella repeated wondering what was bothering her. "Me? Oh yea I'm great!" She said putting enthusiasm in her voice. She sounded sincere enough so Stella forgot about it.  
  
"Hey Stella don't you have detention in 5 minuets?'  
  
"Detent..? Oh that's right Detention! Oh my God I'm going to late!" She exclaimed scrambling up and getting her bag. "I'm sorry guys but I need to go, I'll see you later." Then ran towards the castle. 'Draco is going to kill me if I'm late again!'  
  
She rushed in and looked around hoping to find him, but he wasn't there. Taking a sigh of relief she was about to make her way over to the table they were at last night when she jumped at the voice behind her.  
  
"Nice to see that you didn't die on the way over, maybe you should work out more." Came Draco's remarks. Stella realized she was still breathing hard from running all the way over.  
  
"Please Malfoy, don't make me tell the whole school that your working on an assignment that includes fascinating facts such as you can never were a stripped tie with a plaid shirt." She impersonated one of those flamboyant fashion designers that worked at women's clothing stores. He huffed and made he way over to the chairs and took a seat. 'I can't help it, he's just too fun to make fun of ' she reasoned with herself and followed him to the table.  
  
"Ok I'll start some sort of outline, and you go get the books we need." Draco ordered.  
  
"Excuse me? Why do I have to get your books?" 'Wheew he had some nerve telling her what to do when she was the one going out of her way to help him' she thought irritably.  
  
"Because I don't exactly want to be seen gallivanting around the library looking for which weekly articals." He explained coolly.  
  
He had a point but Stella refused to give it to him "You care about your image too much Malfoy." She said simply and got up to look for the books.  
  
'What did she mean by that? I don't care about my image! That's the whole look I try to give off, that I don't care. Ok so I somewhat care about how I come across, so does everyone else.' He shook it off and got up to follow her.  
  
He was casually tagging along but from a distance. Stella noticed this and turned around. "Hey, I thought you were going to work on the outline?" she asked rolling her eyes 'why do I have to do all the work?' She asked herself.  
  
"Your eyes are much too pretty to keep rolling them all the time." Draco said instinctively.  
  
She turned around somewhat shocked. Had she just got herself a complement come out of the king of cruelness?  
  
Draco realizing how that must have sounded quickly recovered. "I mean you could try and come up with a new way to show you loathe me, the eye thing is getting old." He couldn't have her thinking that he was complementing he, that was observed he would never do that, right?  
  
Stella looked at him for a few more seconds before smirking and raising one eyebrow "Riiight"  
  
They looked through the shelves a bit more when Draco heard Stella make a sigh of relief.  
  
"Ahhh, here we are!" She removed a heavy book from the self and they made there way back over to their table.  
  
As they were making their way to sit back down they noticed, much to Draco's disgust, Harry, Herminie and Ron sitting starting some homework.  
  
Harry glanced up and saw Stella. "Heya Stella hows it going?" Then his gaze went beyond her to Draco and gave her a questioning looking.  
  
"You got a problem Potter? Draco asked curtly.  
  
At hearing his voice Ron and Herminie looked up as well. "Stella what in gods name are you doing here with.ferret boy? The last part he twisted his face disapprovingly.  
  
Draco growled and made a move towards him, but Stella put her hand on his chest.  
  
"Dra- I mean Malfoy is here because I am failing potions and Snape assigned him to tutor me." She explained. It was the first thing that popped into her head, and she hoped her friends bought it.  
  
Herminie looked quite hurt that she was not asked to tutor a student, but didn't say anything. Draco just looked at her and sneered.  
  
"That's right, and as it were we were using this table so if you be so kind as to get the hell out of the away, I can continue." He retorted.  
  
They got up reluctantly, and Harry still looked perplexed. As he made a move past Draco he spat into his hear "You try anything so help me god I'll destroy you." And pushed his way past him.  
  
Draco couldn't help but laugh to himself. It was just so funny to see Potter try and be tough.  
  
"Stella watched him go, and then turned back to Draco, "Lets get this over with shall we?"  
  
He nodded and they began working.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It wasn't till quarter after 10 till she finally started to make her way back to the common room. 'Malfoy was soo bad, I guess I can take a few more nights of this.' As she was reflecting on the events she bumped into someone, and thankfully caught her balance and didn't fall on the floor. 'I really need to work on my bumping into people thing'  
  
"Oh Sorry bout that" the voice said.  
  
She looked up. The boy was bending down not looking at her and picking up some of her books. He had on deep black robes with green outlining. He had soft golden blonde hair, and when he looked up she saw her own eyes stare back at her.  
  
"Jim" she said very quietly not able to look away.  
  
"Stella" he returned almost as soft but his voice much deeper.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't see you there.."she began  
  
"Its ok, don't worry about it" He gave her sort of a sad half smile. They hadn't spoken two words to each other in God knows how long.  
  
"Oh here ya go" he added holding out her books to her.  
  
"Thanks" was her only reply, and they just stood there.  
  
There were so many things she wanted to say, but didn't know were to begin. Part of her wanted to run and hug him but knew she couldn't, and the other part wanted to punch him for all the pain he had caused her.  
  
"Jim, I.." She began  
  
"Don't" he interrupted harshly "Stella you know we shouldn't be seen together." He handed her the books and started to walk hastily the other direction.  
  
She watched him go silently, but before he turned the corridor he turned his head. "I'm sorry." he said with such sincerity and she noticed the strain in his voice. A silent tear rolled off her cheek and hit her robes. He was gone.  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
  
Xoxo beth 


	5. What friends are for

Chapter 5  
  
Stella made her way down to the common room the next morning on her way to breakfast. Right away she noticed Blake Caruso sitting in one of the plush chairs. She wasn't in the mood to apologize to him. She knew she would have to sooner or later for making such an ass out of herself earlier, but now wasn't the time.  
  
She tugged Bri's sleeve and quickly made her way past him, and he turned just in time to spot her before walking out.  
  
"Stella" he called but she was already out, and pretended she hadn't heard him.  
  
"Hey what's going on?" Bri asked. "Since when did you ignore Blake? Did you guys have a fight?"  
  
"Well it takes two to fight, so I guess since technically I was doing all the yelling sooo I wouldn't call it fighting." Stella tried to joke but Bri gave her a stern look.  
  
"Why on earth would you get mad at Blake, you never get upset with him. EVER! What's going on?"  
  
It was a good question, but she really didn't want to answer it, that would mean she would have to explain everything to her.  
  
"Stella" he called again jogging to catch up with her. She was glad he did because this way it would buy her some time to come up with something to tell Bri.  
  
He reached them and gave Bri a questioning smile. "Oh don't mind me, gee I'm starving! I think I'm going to go and get to the great hall before all the bacon is gone!" She obviously could tell he wanted to talk to her alone, but it bugged her she didn't get to know.  
  
Stella giggled and watched her retreating friends back.  
  
"Look" he started causing her to turn back and face him "I am sorry. I was wrong. You are perfectly capable of handling things on your own, and I shouldn't have gone psycho on you.." He paused "It's just that I worry about you, about your safety. I would die if anything happened to you." He finished and looked at her shyly.  
  
This was not like him at all. Blake Caruso was never shy, in fact quite the opposite. His honey eyes bore into her and every ounce of anger she had felt was washed away. 'God those things are weapons' she thought looking back into his gaze.  
  
"No I'm sorry. I feel like I have to have control over everything and everyone in my life, and the truth is I'm not used to having someone care about what happens to me. My parents could care less." She looked down embarrassed for letting him get to her the way he had.  
  
He lifted her chin with his hand and brought her eyes to his again. "You have no idea how many people care about you Stella. Anyone of your friends would do anything for you in a heartbeat." He stepped closer. "Don't you ever think otherwise"  
  
He kissed her forehead and pulled her in for a hug. She knew it was just friendly gesture, but she could help but wonder if there was anything else behind that kiss. 'I don't deserve you' she thought silently.  
  
They parted after awhile, and he gave her a heartbreaking smile, and she smiled right back. "Lets go eat"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OHHH sooo short! I know sorry! But review anyway? I need to fell inspiration!  
  
XOXO beth 


	6. Wait! What?

Stella sat wedged between Blake and a certain Claire Burd who was going on about her new house in Greece. "And Daddy says that I can get my very own beach! Oh my God isn't that cool? Cause its so gross to have to try and tan when there are fat old people in bathing suits to small for them right next to you!"  
  
"Like totally I know!" Blake said going along, trying to be as air-headed as Claire. He got a kick out of just about anything. Man did he sound gay just then.  
  
Stella with an amused look glanced over to the Syltherin table. It was just a routine, every morning she would scope things out and see how Jim was doing, and how hot Draco looked. She would never be obvious, just kinda scanned the room. It took her years to admit that she found he was attractive, mainly because he was always such an ass. If he ever found out his head might explode from the extra add to his ego.  
  
She noticed Blaise very subtlety give a half smile slash smirk over across the hall. She turned her head to see if she could spot his mystery girl, because she new for a fact that he was not seeing anyone. Her eyes witnessed none other than Bri sitting a few seats down blushing back.  
  
Wait what? REWIND! Since when did this happen? Why in God's name is Blaise looking at her like that! Note to self she told herself, make sure to ask Bri what the hell is going on. She turned back to Blaise but he was now talking to Draco about something. Draco noticed her starring and smirked at her. Stella gave a revolted look and gave him the finger. That prick! He actually thought I was looking at him!  
  
"Hey Stella uhh whats going on?" Blake look at her confused and back at Draco.  
  
"Oh its just Slytherin being Slytherin" She said at lose for words and looked down at her plate.  
  
"Hey Carter check this shit out man!" Devin called over to his friend at the Ravenclaw table.  
  
Stella looked up from her breakfast to see what was going on across from her. Carter grabbed the Daily Prophet and read the headline.  
  
"Deadly fire kills in Hogsmead!"  
  
This caused most everyone in close proximity to look over. He continued, "Coldgellen's book store caught fire last night from what authorities believe was caused by an arsonist. The shops owner, Mr. Tenning was found dead in the storage room, his feet bound and hands tied behind his back. As of now the ministry has no suspects, but...."  
  
Things started becoming burry for Stella. It was like the world was in slow motion. The store she had seen...the fire...the sign...that was the name! Coldgellen's, she remembered now! How had she seen it? It couldn't have been just a coincidence, could it? All of the sudden she began to feel very sick.  
  
"Wow that sucks, and to think that happened just last night"  
  
"Yeah weird, and how bout tying up that old man and leaving him there?"  
  
"It couldn't have been a robbery, that store doesn't make nearly as much as the others so why would they go to all that trouble for nothing"  
  
Soon most of the hall had heard and were all talking about the creepy and bizarre news.  
  
She had to escape, she couldn't let them see her freak out and fall apart. (Which would be happening any moment) Stella abruptly stood up from the bench and quickly walked down the isle. She was taking shallow shaky breaths, trying her best to stay calm. She knew she must of looked odd, and sweat was starting to appear on her face. Then her walk became a jog and the jog became a run. She bust out of the double doors and outside to where she could be alone. She plopped down on the nearest bench and hugged her knees close to her.  
  
What was wrong with her? Was she possessed? Did she contain some evil power? She had worked so hard for so long to try to get rid of who she was and what kind of people her parents were, now was it coming back to haunt her?  
  
Then it hit her. She saw the fire before it happened... Blake told her to tell someone but she didn't! Her stomach began turning when the cruel comprehension took over. It was her fault that man was dead.  
  


* * *

  
Draco starred at the place Stella had been sitting after she ran out wondering what the fuck had just happened.  
  
"Ravenclaw smuck! Who ever let them into this school needs to be sent to Askabane." some fourth year said in attempt to be like Draco. For it was a known fact that he was the hardest and coolest of the crowed. Draco nodded at the kid, letting him know he approved.  
  
That Cooper girl sure was a different one alright. He smirked when he remembered her flicking him off. Ahh a fiestly one too, but why was she looking at them in the first place? She hated him and all of Slytherin as far as he knew...which by the way was bloody fine with him  
  
Jim saw her run out of the hall looking worried and upset. He saw the fear in her eyes and the confusion on her face. Draco watched as he often would at his friend's secret interest in his own sister. For a moment he could see pain and softness in his eyes but as Jim turned back to face his fellow Syltherins his icy blue eyes took their place along with his cool demeanor. He never let his emotion on his sleeve. Stella was the only one who would for an instant make him crack.  
  
It seemed stupid to Draco how Jim still gave a damn about Stella. After all she had ruined the family name and shammed him by being sorted into Ravenclaw, yet he in a way felt sorry for him. He knew that he couldn't ever just go talk to her no matter how much it hurt him to pretend he didn't care. Jim wouldn't even admit it to Blaise or Draco, his two best friends. Curiosity kept tugging at Draco so he stood up after a few minutes and told the guys he would be going to get some books. He had to know why Stella went all crazy. If it was something big he would somehow let Jim know. Why are you doing this hi s mind kept screaming but he would come back with, just doing something for a fellow Slytherin, I could acre less about her!  
  
He walked out of the hall and tried to guess where she might be. Casually he strolled along making sure to peek into every room as he went.  
  
"What in Gods name am I doing!" he mumbled 


	7. Read Me again!

Hello everyone!  
  
Thanks so much for my reviews! I took some of the ideas to heat, so the title of my story Forbidden Desires was changed to..... Vwallllaaaa The Tale of Two Houses! Better? I hope so! Anway let me know what you think and please review review review!  
  
XOXO beth 


End file.
